Persophelus Vine
Persophelus Vine is the Dekn Lord of Time, Cards, and Souls, and a member of the Persophelums. He appears as the main protagonist in ''MyDarkestSecret'', and is a minor character in ''MedBoy789''. History Background Vine was a Dekn Lord. He joined the Persophelum Renegade at some point, and seconded the idea to push forward for the .Reality project, along with the other Persophelums. He had two children, Prince Orobas and Batibat, to whom he taught his powers. At some point, for unknown reasons, Vine used his power over time and dimensions to create the Cube of Souls MedBoy789 When Tobias Kestler was trapped in the Infernous, Vine showed up via video interface (through Tobias's technologically enhanced phone) and made his formal introduction. He stated that he was somewhat of a tour guide to the Infernous, and told Tobias that it was made by The Carver, who was now trapped in it. He also explained that his vessel, Riley, was a .Reality clone of him, and that if Toby had any questions about that, he could take it up with Persophelus Redgrave. Vine used Riley's deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards to tell Tobias what was in store for him within the Infernous. He laughingly stated that Tobias was to be faced with Peacocks, a javelin, and being buried alive before making his departure. (Fortunately, these torments did not come to pass, however.) MyDarkestSecret Vine and Orobas would watch over the Hybrid Grounds and assist The Nephilim. However, this ultimately let to his son's demise at the hands of Beezlebub. (Whether or not he was aware of this affair is unknown, but it's likely he was not aware.) Vine created the YouTube channel "Riley Sturza" to keep up a role, in order to help keep Elliott under control. His last video on the channel was his confession, revealing that he had wanted to keep Elliott and the other Nephilim safe. While Elliot was filming his sleep log at Riley's house, Riley got up and showed a card to the camera. Elliot later stated in one of his videos that Riley had been acting weird. Shortly after this, Elliot seemingly awakened to his true nature. Vine revealed his true self to Elliot, in an attempt to stop him from going after the Arkn or Dekn; upon this reveal, Elliott revealed to Vine that he had killed all the other Nephilim as a child and absorbed their powers. In a fit of rage, Vine informed Elliott that he and Asmodeus worked very hard to try to keep them all safe, in order to reunite the children with their parents. Vine attempted to stop Elliott from entering .Reality; instead, however, Elliott absorbed his powers over Time, and trapped him inside of his own prison, the Cube of Souls. Elliott left the Cube in the Hybrid Grounds before making his departure. Skills and Abilities * Chronokinesis - Over time, Vine mastered the ability to manipulate time and travel to any point within it, earning himself the title Lord of Time. This is a very useful and powerful trait, and came into great assistance for the craftsmanship of .Reality. * Omniscience - Being a Persophelum with the ability to control time, Vine knows almost everything there is to know. However, due to certain timelines, he has difficulty accurately predicting the future. He uses his cards to determine the most likely outcome for future events. * Keeper of Souls - Vine is able to contain multiple souls within a small box, known as the Cube of Souls. This box can change both shape and form in order to camouflage with its environment, for example, a Rubiks Cube. Its unknown whether the victims are alive or not, or whether they are being tortured or what they experience within the box, but it is known that Vine can take the form of whatever soul he acquires. Gallery Vine.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dekn Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Persophelums Category:Universe A Category:The Hybrid Anthology Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A)